Deck the Rooftops
by Howl for the Moon
Summary: To get into the Christmas spirit, I decided to take the Advent Writing Challenge. A little behind I know. Winter is in the air and everyone's favorite little spiky mutant is getting into the season with a little Christmas light joy. R and R as always! Happy Holidays! As always warning Fem! Evan Daniels


Hey out there to all my lovely readers! I give to you seasons greetings with the advent calender challenge! I know I am behind but they are written. Just don't have internet access all the time.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Challenge #1: Christmas Fairy Lights

Evanna was laughing as she helped her aunt untangle the Christmas lights. They would have to check them and replace either the entire strands if they seemed beyond repair or simply replace the one bulb. Christmas was a big deal at the institute, and Evanna wanted everyone to enjoy themselves. They had become her family, and she was excited to spend the holiday with as many as she could this year. As it was Rogue was staying, and Scott's brother was even coming to the institute to spend time with him. Her parents would also be joining them at the institute as well. Kurt was going home, and she was a little sad that the blue guy was going to be gone. Placing the useable ones aside, she looked at the pile of lights they would need to replace.

"Well, we certainly have our work cut out for us, don't we," Auntie O asked as she looked at the lights as well.

"Yeah, say Auntie, why don't I go run and get the lights. You can get started decorating in the front," Evanna suggested, already shrugging on her jacket.

Yes, they needed the lights, and yes it would be difficult for her since she couldn't drive but she wanted to walk around a little and soak in the freshness. It was so different from a New York, New York Christmas. Bayville was such a sleepy little town that she grew to just love it more and more. The pace was one she could really get used to. Especially with the speedster she already had in her life. Wrapping her scarf about her neck, she double checked that she had her wallet and everything.

As she walked around Bayville she couldn't help but look at all the decorations. Bayville had a mob mentality in so many ways, like the whole mutant thing, but when it came to holidays, it was nice to see everyone on the same wave length, when it was something nice like decorating for a holiday. Maybe once her parents came, or if she could get someone else to go with her they could walk around the town and look at the lights. She was sure they'd be a gorgeous sight once it had become dark.

Purchasing the lights she made a face as she realized she had no real way to bring them back to the institute. There was definitely more bags then she could carry. Why did lights have to be so bulky! Still she grabbed the handles intent on getting back to the institute in a hurry. Well, that had been her original plan anyway.

When she finally got out of the store, it had started to snow heavily. Huffing as she looked around she wondered if she would be able to make it back before the snow got any worse. Let alone with all the bags. She stopped at a bus stop, dusting herself off and stamping her feet trying to get the blood flowing again. She blew into her hands as she looked around. The snow really wasn't letting up any time soon was it? She groaned as she settled on the bench, watching the snow as it seemed to fall even harder.

"Guess I'm not going anywhere."

She huffed, she should have gotten Scott to drive her there, and he was still shopping for Jean's present anyway. A chance to get out the house would have been perfect. Taking another deep breath she thought about just how crazy the year had really been for her. Somehow she had ended up in a secret relationship, and she wasn't entirely sure how to deal with that. She and her boyfriend fought a lot more then they got along, but somehow that just fit how the two had always been. After all, they were childhood friends first, and since they were always fighting didn't that show how comfortable they were with one another? That neither was afraid to give their opinion.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there staring at the snow in her quiet reflections, but she did know that when she came to a black gloved hand was waving in her face.

"Earth to slow-mo, geez you really are a space case huh," the person now standing in front of her said.

There was only one person she could think of that would call her slow-mo. She scowled a little as her own honey brown eyes met the mercury shaded ones of her boyfriend Pietro.

"Gee Pietro, that's a darling thing to say to your girlfriend," Evanna huffed as she stood gathering her bags again.

At least an inch or two of snow had fallen while she had been zoning out. She looked over at Pietro, he was dressed warmly, a green jacket, with black gloves, and a black scarf. She gave him a slight smile as she stretched her arms over her head, getting the blood flowing once more.

"What are you doing out here," Pietro asked, glancing down at the bags she was carrying.

"Oh, Auntie and I are decorating the institute and I volunteered to go get the lights. That was before all the snow though," She glanced around, the snow was still falling and she couldn't help but smile a little.

Pietro stayed quietly, and they stood in the silence for a moment before Pietro reached over and took some of the bags from her.

"Come on, I'll walk back with you, to the gate and that's it," Pietro said as they started walking.

Evanna hid a smile in her scarf; she hadn't thought she would get to really see Pietro unless it was because the brotherhood was robbing the mall or something. She did like seeing her boyfriend outside of school, or the battles between their respective groups. Times when he wasn't Quicksilver, and he was just Pietro, times when she wasn't Spyke, she was just Evanna. She cherished those times, because they would argue but not fight. It was hard to put her all into a battle when someone she really cared about was on the other side.

She glanced over at Pietro, wondering what had brought him out like this. She knew that Christmas wasn't his favorite time of the year, though she personally adored it. They arrived at the corner of the institute right before they came into the sight of the security cameras.

"Thanks for the help," She paused as he handed her the bags, stretching out his fingers. "Say Pietro what are you doing tonight?"

"Hm, watching those losers try and decorate the house for the holidays, probably. Why, have something else in mind," He arched an eyebrow as he leaned forward.

"Well, I was thinking we could walk around town and look at the Christmas lights. You know a thermos of hot chocolate, something low key," Evanna suggested, her cheeks turning a slight shade of red that she would probably be able to blame on the cold.

"Well, I don't know. Watch those losers try and decorate the pathetic Christmas tree they found, or spend time with slow-mo," Pietro acted as if he were weighing the options.

Evanna felt herself getting irritated, if he didn't want to go with her he could just say so, she would go with Kitty or something.

"Relax, I'm kidding, yeah we can do the lights thing," Pietro said with a shrug as he watched her face light up.

"Great, I'll sneak out and we can meet up at 10 or something," Evanna flashed him a smile as Pietro leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers.

Evanna couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, Pietro hated the cold, she could remember him complaining about it. Still that he would put up with the cold for her made her feel warm despite the snow and ice.


End file.
